Bound To You By Love
by DeElric
Summary: Light notices L acting strangly cute in his sleep and decides to take that leap into his true feelings for the man.LXLight.Yaoi.OOCness.
1. Surfaced Feelings

A/N:Hey everybody!This is my first DeathNote fic.As soon as I finished reading the manga I couldn't help but think that L and Light made the sexiest couple.So here is the first chapter in my newest story.Please Read and Review.

Chapter 1:Surfaced Feelings

L and Light had been chained together for about two and a half months and they both had realized that the other were behaving oddly. For exmple, about three weeks ago L had developed this habbit of cuddling up to Light in the middle of the night while they both slept and latly Light had been feeling that he should be showing L some kind of affection somehow. But Light didn't feel that L was showing him affection. He felt that he just liked to roll around and cuddle in his sleep. L could never fall for a guy like him. First off he was a man and second he was Kira. But for some reason he had been starting to feel like he liked L. No. Ryuzaki. Like Him as a friend. No. More than a friend. Right now L was curled into a ball, sleeping and cuddling up to him unconciously.Light just layed there and watched him. The way his chest went up and down as he was breathing. The little bit of droll running down the side of his face. And also the the fluffy hair that looked even messier than usual and they way that L's lips looked so delicious at the moment. He just wanted to reach out and kiss those lips so bad and he couldn't figure out why. Had he, Light Yagami, kira, developed feelings for this man whom was clearly trying to prove him as Kira to the public and destroy him? He didn't want to admit it but the answer was yes. It was definatly a yes. He had feelings he couldn't describe for the man but he also knew those feelings would never be returned. Even with all of that in mind he decided to take a major risk. he moved his position on the bed ever so slightly, without waking L, and leaned over and kissed those delilciuos looking lips.

This action had awoken L and he wasn't sure of what to do so he decided to take a chance and stuck his tounge into Lights mouth and began to kiss back. Light was startled by Ryuzaki's reaction and almost stopped until he realized how it was much more enjoyable when the other was kissing back. This feeling going through his body was undiscribable and he never wanted it to end. But it had to end. They pulled their lips apart and both men just stared deeply into the others eyes. It was very quiet for what seemed like hours but in reality it was only two minutes. L was the first to speak after their little encounter.

"LIght... Why did you kiss me?" Light didn't know what to say. 'I think I'm falling in love with you' would just sound too creapy but he had to come up with an answer soon.

"Umm... Well..." and with that Light kissed him again. This time it was Light who depened the kiss and once again just as soon as it started it was over again. They pulled apart panting and Light decided to answer Ryuzakis question. "Your lips just looked soo delicious. Almost like candy."

"What?"

"Your lips looked like they were delicious so I decided to kiss them to find out."

"And was your asumption correct?"

"Yes. I do beleive that was the sweetest thing i've ever tasted."

"So I see. And what made you think that I would allow such behavior?"

"You kissed back, didn't you?" L blushed.

"Well... That's only because...Well... Umm..."

"So why are you at a loss for words, Ryuzaki?"

"Because..." L's face turned even redder. "I actually... Kinda liked it."

"Really?"

"Yes." L's cheeks turned redder, if possible. "IThinkILoveYou." He mumbled this last part.

"What? I didn't catch that. You shouldn't mumble so much."

"Well I'm not repeating myself." Ryuzaki argued back.

"Please Ryuzaki? I seriously couldn't hear you."

"I already told you that I'm not repeating myself. Even if I have come to the conclusion that I do indeed love you." L didn't realize what he had said until a moment too late and his hands quickly clasped over his mouth. Light's eyes grew wide.

"L... Ryuzaki... I don't know what to say. Well I do have something to say but how do I know that you're not going to try and use this situation to your advantage to get me to reveal that i am Kira?"

"Please Light. I would never use love just to solve a case. I really thought their was meaning behind the kiss but I guess I was wrong." L started to get out of bed but Light grabbed his had and pulled him back down onto the bed and gave him a peck on the lips then looked directly into his eyes.

"I don't know what to say. The feelings I have right now I can't really describe. If I said I loved you, that would be putting it simply." L starred back into Light's eyes, holding his hand that he didn't let go of when Light pulled him back onto the bed.

"Light, even if you are Kira I will still love you. I'm not sure why I love you so much. Especially since I've only known you for about five months."

"I love you to Ryuzaki. I've been holding back these emotions for a couple of weeks because I was afraid of my own feelings. I started to feel this way when I started waking up in the middle of the night and you would be there, cuddled up to me. I always wan't to put my arms around you and hold you close to myself."

"You can do that now if you'd like. I know I would." And so Light put his arms around the the other man and he snuggled up to him like a piece of a puzzle fits with its mate. They were so comfortable and never wanted to move. But soon they would have to move for the rest of the Task Force would be there soon and Lights father was on it. Working on the Kira case with them. They didn't wan't them to know this yet. Especialy Light's dad...

A/N:So what do you think? If I get reviews I will post the next chapter and with more reviews i'll post the next chapter and so on. So please REVIEW and tell me what you think of it so far. Thanks for reading!


	2. Removal of visable bonds

A/N:So thanks for the reviews and to those whom added my story to their favorite stories list...Thank you as well. It's nice to know that somebody enjoys my writing. Well any way here's the next chapter of Bound to You by Love!

Chapter 2: Removal of Visable Bonds

"The investigation team's here! Time to wake up!" Watari's voice sounded just outside L and Lights door. They both awoke and were a little bit starttled by the sight of the other. They thought it had all been an amazing dream. But it was even better. It was reality. They smiled at each other and Light gave L a peck on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you to." They layed there for a few more moments, not wanting to move from each others grasp. "We have to get up."

"I know."

"We should probably hurry. Your dad's out there."

"Shit. Somehow I forgot about him. If he saw me like this with another man he would never understand." Light sighed.

"So you want to keep us a secret forever?"

"No. I just don't want to tell my father just yet. He's not very open minded but we will tell him. But for now we'll just go out there and act like nothing's up. okay?"

"Okay." And they both stood up and got into their usual attire and walked over to the door. Chains clinking with every step. L started to open the door but stopped.

"What's wrong Ryuzaki?" Ryuzaki leaned in and gave a sweet kiss to Light.

"Nothing now." They smiled at each other and waked into the next room. Chain still clinking with every step.

They entered the next room quite slowly, each not sure of how to react around the other now. They finally entered and saw the task force waiting patiently for them to show up. Light looked directly at his father. The look his father gave made him feel like he knew something was up. He started to turn red and his father looked worried.

"Son, are you okay? You don't look so good." He touched his hand to Light's head. "You don't feel hot."

'_Oh beleive me dad. With you here I don't feel hot for L at the moment.'_ Light thought to himself. "I'm fine. Really dad. I just havn't got much sleep latly." L blushed a little, since he knew it was his fault.

"Are you sure you're up to working today?" asked a worried Matsuda.

"I really don't have a choice seeing I'm chained to Ryuzaki here." Light stated as he lifted his chained wrist to only make another clinking sound. "But it's okay. I'll be fine." L intergected.

"If you really want I can take the chains off now. I no longer suspect you of being Kira. So now their is really no reason to keep the chains on." '_Well I can think of a reason but I'd rather not say anything in front of Yagami-kuns father. We'll save that for another time.'_

"Um.. Sure. That'd be great." L removed the cuffs. "Thank you Ryuzaki."

"No problem Light." And L turned around to speak to Ide and Mogi to see if their were any new developments in the case. But really he wanted to get away from Light while they were around his father and everyone else on the task force. he was scared he would let somthing slip about them and they really didn't need that right now.

Light was walking slowly towards the bedroom when he got an idea and turned to speak to L. "Hey Ryuzaki. Would it be okay if I left headquarters and go home to visit my mother and sister for a lilttle bit."

"That would be fine but don't forget to rest. We wouldn't want you to overwork yourself. Make sure to take your cellphone though. Just in case we need you."

"Okay." He picked up his phone and turned it on. "See you later guuys." and he left. Ryuzaki was somwhat sad. He had wanted to walk him out but the cameras were everywhere but their bedroom and the bathrooms. Oh how he would miss his Light.

In the outside world Light was visiting with his mother and sister, Sayu. They wondered where he had been for so long and he told him that he had been staying in the dorms and was far too busy studying to do anything latly. He told them that his studys were done and promised to start comming over more frquently. His mother said she had to get ready to leave and told her son that she loved him. When she left the room Light asked Sayu to come to his room for a private conversation.

Once in Lights room he made sure that his mother had left and that the door was locked before he started to speak. His sister was confused by her brothers behavoir. "What did you wan't to talk about Light?"

"Well you see... I was just wondering if you had any gay male friends..."

"Why? You want me to hook you up or somethin?" Giggled Sayu as Lights face turnd red.

"No. Actually I already have a... Um... how do I put this..?" Sayus eyes grew wide.

"Oh my god! My brother has a boyfriend! Who is he?! Are you two serious!? How long have you been together!? When are you going to tell mom and dad!? Do I get to meet him soon!?" And she just went on and on like this for a while until Light grew extremly sick of her screaming.

"Shut up! Yes, you could consider him my boyfriend. I'll tell you who later. Yeah we're pretty serious. Technically we've only been dating since this morning. Dad's actually working with him right now but he has no clue about us so don't go blabbing to either one of our parents. Just don't tell anyone. You can meet him tonight if you promise to keep it a secret and help me with somthing."

"Okay I'll keep it a secret. Who is he?"

"You'll find out when you meet him."

"Yay! So what do you need my help with anyway? I don't really know if i'll be much help. I may date guys but I don't date gay guys."

Light was getting frustrated. He seriously didn't know what to do. He really didn't want to go to his little sister for dating advice but he knew he could trust her and she was his only choice. "It's not really that I need dating advice, I need shopping advice."

"Why? Are you planning on getting your boyfriend a gift?" Light blushed at the comment.

"Yes I want to get him a gift. But I don't know what to get him."

"Well what does he like?"

"Sweets. Lots and lots of sweets."

"So get him candy."

"But I don't want to get him just candy. I want my gift to come from the heart. But I don't know what my heart's telling me." Light pulled his legs up and put his head between his knees. "I don't know what to do." His last words were muffled.

"Well how about this?" Light looked to his sister. "How about I go to the store with you and help you pick out a gift and then you can take me to meet him?" Sayu asked him with big eyes.

"Well... Okay. I guess that'll work. But you have to promise to be on your best behavior and not tell anybody about this. Promise?"

"I promise LIght. What kind of sister would sell out her own brother when he trusts her this much? Don't worry, you have my word."

"Okay. Then it's a deal. You help me find a gift for him and you get to meet him. But first i'm going to call him and see when we can go over." Sayu nodded and Light took out his cellphone and dialed Ryuzakis number. Watari answered.

_"Hello."_

"Watari?"

_"Yes. How may I help you, Light?" Ryuzakis head went up as he looked to Watari on the phone._

"May I speak to Ryuzaki.?"

_"Yes. Hold on one moment please." _Light heard some shuffling in the background. _"Hello Light-kun. How are you?"_

"Good. Hey I just wondered when the investagation team's leaving today?"

_"Well I can have them out of here by 7:30."_

"Why so early?"

_"Because I miss you and the sooner they're gone, the sooner I get to see you."_

"Me too. Actually my sister would like to meet my boyfriend. Would that be okay if I brought her over for a little bit?"

_"That would be fine. For future referance you don't have to ask to bring family over if you really want to."_

"Okay. Thanks. We're going to go get some things done and then we'll be over around 7:45 just to be safe."

_"Okay. I'll see you then. I love you. Goodbye."_

"Love you too. Bye bye." and Light hung up the phone. His stomach was filled with butterflies. He couldn't wait to get back to his Ryuzaki. He couldn't wait to see him but at the same time he realized that he would have to confess that he was Kira to the man he loved and hope for his forgivness. But for now he was more interested in getting to the store and finding something for his Ryuzaki. His confession could wait...

A/N: I really hope you all enjoyed that. Sorry it was short but when I write it down on paper it comes to about 7 or 8 pages and I write tiny. Oh well. I guess I'll just have to write even more pages. So that's all and I should have the next chapter out in a few days so please keep reading and it's nice to know what you think of my story so R&R. Until next time... Bye Bye!


	3. Confessions and Apples

Dissclaimer:Just thought i'd put this in here since I forgot to in previous chapters. I DO NOT OWN DEATHNOTE OR ANY OF IT'S AWESOMNESS.I just write the fanfiction. Now that that's out of the way ON WITH THE STORY!

Also this chapter contains some action. So theres your warning. Enjoy!

Chapter 3:Confessions and Apples

L was growing impatient. It was now 7:25 and the task force showed no signs of getting ready to leave. He had to get them out of there soon or Light might come back and not notice everybody and do something that could blow their cover. So he decided to act. Something he didn't know much about but had to try. He hitched his breath and threw his head into the palms of his hands. Matsuda was the first to react by running over and grabbing Ls shoulder.

"Ryuzaki! Are you okay?" L made his voice sound strained.

"Y-yeah. I just havn't been feeling too well latly. I think I just need some time alone."

"Are you sure? We can take you to a doctor if you want." Matsuda said in a worried tone.

"No thanks. That's quite alright. As much as i'd hate to see you all leave I think it would be for the best right now."

"Okay then. Just call any of us if you start to feel worse or need anything."

"Thank you Matsuda. I'll be sure to remember that."

"No problem." He looked to the rest of the team. "Okay everyone. Time to go." And everybody got up and started to leave. Lights father was walking out the door but soon turned around to speak to L.

"Thank you for taking my son off your Kira suspect list."

"It took awhile but it was all worth it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm just saying that it was very pleasent spending time with your son. He is a very interesting person and I gained my first real friend out of it." _'Well first and hopefully only boyfriend at least.'_

"Oh. Well it's nice to hear that."

"Yes. Indeed it is. Oh yeah! I want you and the rest of the task force to take a week off the investigation starting tomarrow. You all have been spending all of your time hear and not enough with your families. So please take the next week to spend time with them. Thank you all for understanding. Goodbye for now." And everybody nodded in understanding and left. Yagami had wanted to argue with L that it would be unreasonable to take a break from tracking down Kira but realized that once L made up his mind there was no changing it so he left in silence with the rest. He would have never imagined that he would be seeing L before the week was up.

Now everybody was gone and the time was 7:42. Only three more minutes until Light would be there. He could hardly wait. He was growing impatient once again but that soon ended when Light walked through the door with Sayu following close behind two minutes early. Light walked over to his lover and placed a sweet and simple kiss on his lips.

"Hello Ryuzaki."

"Good evening light." Sayu watched in disbeleif as her brother lost all of his braincells being around this man he referred to as his boyfriend. But she knew he wasn't losing braincells. He was just in love and at that moment Sayu was estatic that her brother had found happiness. Happy that he had found someone he could really relate to. Someone who was the same as him but entirly different. She knew they had true feelings for each other.

"Awww. You two look so cute together!" Light and L both blushed. Sayu walked over to L. She stood in front of him and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you, Ryuzaki. I'm Sayu Yagami." L went to shake her hand but she instead wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a friendly hug. At first he was starttled and not sure of what to do. He looked at Light and he motioned for him to return the hug and so he did. Then hug soon ended and L was somewhat releived. He was not used to that kind of human interaction but if he ever wanted to be part of a family then he figured that he'd better get used to that kind of stuff.

"It's nice to meet you as well. As you already know i'm Ryuzaki."

"Yeah. So how long have you been attracted to my brother?" L turned a very bright shade of red and Light just chuckled.

"I'm not really sure..." To take Ls attention away from the embaressment Light walked over to him, put his arm around his waist and held out a somwhat long, thin box in front of his face.

"This is for you." L just looked at the box, dumbfounded. Why would Light get him anything? Well they were dating but that hadn't been for very long yet. Was he really worth it? Questions such as these kept running through his mind until Light snapped him back to reality. "Are you okay Ryuzaki?"

"Oh yes. I'm fine."

"Then open it." And with that L did as he was told and opened the box. His eyes grew wide at what he saw.

In the box was an apple pendant that looked as if somebody had takin a bite off of it attached to a beautiful silver chain. L thought it was strange but soon noticed the piece of paper at the bottom of the box. "What's this?" asked a confused Ryuzaki.

"Sayu. Could you please go downstairs for a moment while I talk to Ryuzaki alone?"

"Sure." And She left the room. Now L and Light were alone.

Once Sayu was gone Light started to speak again. "It's for you." Ryuzaki took the piece of paper out of the box and opened it. His eyes grew wide at what he read. 'L,do you know, gods of death, love apples?' L knew right away what exactly this meant. It was Lights confession. His confession to being Kira. A month ago he would have slapped the cuffs on him and put him into confinment until his execution. But it's amazing how your mind works when you're in love. He had become attached. He'd find a way around this. "I'm so sorry Ryuzaki. I quit killing awhile ago and I'm giving up ownership of the death note. I promise i'll never become Kira again."

"Death Note?" Light grew wide eyed. L knew nothing of how Kira killed, just that he needed a name and face.

"It's a notebook from the Shinigami realm. The persons name writtin within the notebook will die of a heart attack 40 seconds after their name is writtin if the cause of death is not specified." Light hung his head in defeat. "I'm so sorry. I never imagined i'd fall in love with you, L. But I have and now that I have you I can't keep lieing to you. I can't lose you. I know it sounds selfish but I want you to think of me as Light Yagami. Not Kira." L just starred at him. He knew Light was Kira but never thought he would confess it to him. At least not this soon.

"Light... I love you and I always really, truly wished you were not Kira but I knew you were. I've just never been able to prove it and now that I actually have a confession, I'm not going to turn you in or even punish you. So we'll have to find someway around this."

"Like what?" Light thought for a moment and then an idea popped into his head. " Misa is the second Kira. She's obsessed with me so I can pretty much make her do anything. I'll get her alone and get her to confess that she is Kira and secretly record her saying it. Then we can turn her in and the world will be ride of Kira forever." L put his thumb to his lips as he thought. "Well Ryuzaki? What do you think of that plan?"

"I think it'll work. What will happen when you give up ownership of this Death Note?"

"I will lose all memories of ever having it and I wont be able to see Ryuk anymore."

"Ryuk?" Light had forgotten to tell L about the Shinigami since Ryuk haddn't been following him recently. Ryuk was following Misa since they had switched ownership of the Death Note and Rem had died saving Misa from an obsessed fan so Light had no Shinigami following him anymore.

"I'll explain that later. So what do you think of my plan?"

"I think it will actually work. We'll look into putting it into action this week so we don't have to include the rest of the investigation team in this." L knew if he let the investigation team in on this they would wonder how he found out about her being the second Kira and then he might have to tell them about Light being Kira nad he sure as hell wasn't going to sell out the man he loved. So they would have to do this without letting anyone else in on it and he'd think of an explination later for how they caught her.

"So you're not going to punish me or anything?"

"Nope. I already told you I love you and I never want anything bad to happen to you. Plus the sooner we 'catch Kira' the sooner we can have all of the time in the world to be alone." Light now had his arms around Ls waist and Ls hands were around his neck. He looked deeply into his lovers eyes.

"Oh Ryuzaki. I never want anything bad to happen to you either. Even if I have to protect you with my life." Lsmiled at him. He really didn't know how this man could love him so much but decided to do anything he had to just to keep him. Make him his own. So he pounced onto him, grasping the others lips in a passionate, lustful kiss. But as soon as it had started it had stopped. "Ryuza-" and Lights words were cut off as Ryuzaki grasped his lips in his own once again as their animalistic instincts started to take over. As they kissed L had started unbuttoning Lights shirt and soon had it completly off. He found his right nipple with his fingers and rubbed it in a sensual way. While L was making Light moan Light had somhow found a way to remove Ls pants an L quit rubbing Lights nipple and took off his pants. Now both men were rubbing their aching erections against each others through the thin material as they kissed passionatly. They had yet to break the kiss. Soon Lights hand found the hole in Ryuzakis boxers and pulled his member out of it and started to rub it gently yet vigorously earning a moan from the other man that he could feel the vibrations from in his own mouth. That sound and feeling made him feel like he was melting into heaven. If there were such a place. Light put his thumb on the tip of Ls member and wiggled it gently, earning an even louder moan from the man. Soon Light stopped this kiss between them and quit rubbing Ls member. Ryuzaki felt sad at the loss of his lovers touch but soon threw his head back in sudden ecstasy as his member was now surrounded by a wet warmth also known as Lights mouth. L grabbed onto Lights shoulders to keep himself steady as this new sensation took over his body. This made him feel so alive but just like that as soon as it had started it was over. Wthout realizing it until he was done he had spilled his seed into Lights mouth. He looked at Light to see if he was upset with him but only saw the other man swallow what he had poured into his mouth from his own body and looked deeply into his eyes from his position on the floor. Ryuzaki still standing, still holding onto Lights shoulders, scared that he would fall without his support.

"I love you." Ryuzaki said as he slowly loward himself onto his knees, never looking away from the others eyes. Once on his knees he gave Light a sweet kiss. "I'm sorry I... Did that... In your mouth." L said as his face turned a light shade of pink from his embarassment.

"It's fine. It wasn't as bad as you'd think." Light took his hands and pulled Ls head down and kissed his forhead and pulled him onto his lap. L had made sure to put his member back into his boxers. They sat there holding on to each other as the motion of Lights chest rising and falling was somehow soothing. He never wanted to move but soon heard footsteps and before either had a chance to move Sayu was standing in the door, jaw droping to the floor.

"Light! Ryuzaki! I can't beleive you two were having sex with me still around!"

"NO, No! It's not like that! We wern't having sex! We havn't even talked about _that_ yet!" Light answered truthfully.

"Then what were you two doing?" Sayu said as she crossed her arms, not really buying her brothers story. L and Light turned a little red.

"Well-"

"Never mind!" She said as she flailed her arms. "I don't want to even know!"

"Okay then I should walk you home now. Moms probably getting worried."

"Okay." Light turned to Ryuzaki. "I'll be back in a little bit." Light paused and looked at l nervously. "Unless you wan't to come with us?" L poundered this. He really wasn't one for going into the outside world but he knew he'd have to get used to it if he wanted a healthty relationship with Light. So the next thing he said surprised even himself. "Imean, you don't have to come if you don't want-"

"Sure. I'll come along." Light was starttled by Ls answer but was happy that he could go somewhere with the man he had fallen in love with in such a short amount of time. He was happier than the day he first picked up the Death Note.

"Okay then. Let's go." And the three of them left the building and headed for the Yagami home.

A/N: Yay! I finally finished typing! So what do you think? Sorry it took a little bit but i've had a lot of swim meets and karate and stdying...But I still find plenty of time in between to write it all out on paper! It's just typing it that's hard since I don't get much time at home. So reviews are greatly appreciated and I promise to have the next chapter up soon!


	4. Busted

A/N:Sorry it took me so long to update!...Enjoy this latest chapter!!

Chapter 4: Busted

L, Light and Sayu were now on their way to the Yagami household in order to make sure Sayu made it home safely. As they walked through Tokyo light felt somebody grab his hand. He looked over and realized it was Ryuzaki and intertwined their fingers and smiled at the other male. Sayu watched all of this in aw as she was truly happy for her brother and this man whom she thought resembled a skinny panda.

"Can't you two get a room?" Sayu stated sarcastically. She was happy for her brother but still wanted to pick on him. Sibling rivalry, of course, could be blamed for this.

"Don't worry. Once we get rid of you we can go back to our room." Light answered dryly.

"I would rather not know these things. Especially when it comes to my own brother and his boyfriend."

"Then don't make comments like that and I'll have nothing to say that you would rather not know." Sayu sighed and then turned to face L, stopping everyone as she did so.

"I like you Ryuzaki. You're rather interesting and you remind me of my favorite animal. A panda!" L turned to Light with a worried look.

"Do I really look that much like a panda?" Light chuckled.

"Just a little bit. But don't worry. I think you make a cute little panda." and Light kissed his cheek.

"You two are just too perfect for each other." Sayu stated more to herself than anyone else considering the couple she was walking with were too engulfed in their own little world to really care what was going on around them.

The rest of their walk was silent as they were soon standing in front of the Yagami home.

"Arn't you gonna come in quick Light?"

"I don't really think that's the best idea considering Ryuzaki is with us."

"So? I thought dad worked with him?"

"That's kind of the point."

"Okay. Then I guess it's goodnight then!" and as soon as she said this their father opened the door and his jaw dropped to the ground.

The first thing Mr.Yagami saw when he opened the door was his son with his arms wrapped around Ls waist and ls arms wrapped around his sons neck in an intimate mannor. "What the hell is the meaning of this?!"

"Dad.. It's just... Well..."

"Well what!" What Light said next came as a total shock to everyone.

"Ryuzaki and I are together." Light said as plainly as he could.

"What do you mean by 'together'?"

"He's my boyfriend." And his father fell to the ground with a thump.

"Dad? You okay?" No answer. He had fainted.

Since Mr. Yagami was unconcious Light and Ryuzaki had moved him from the ground in the doorway to the couch. Light shook him gently and spoke to him. "Dad. Wake up. It's not that bad. Please dad just wake up!" Light shook him harder and his eyes started to open slowly.

"Light. I'm so happy to see you. I just had the strangest dream..." His words were cut off as he looked around the room and saw Ryuzaki standing not far from him. "So it wasn't a dream?" Light shook his head. "Why Light? Why do you have to do this to me?"

"Do what? Just because Ryuzaki and I together now doesn't mean that the investigation will go any differently."

"This has nothing to do with the Investigation. It's just... well... I never imagined my own son would turn out to be gay. Let alone Ryuzaki here."

"What's wrong with liking guys? Just because Ryuzaki's a guy doesn't mean I love him any less than you mom." L cut in.

"Please understand Yagami-san. I love your son very much and I do promise you that my intentions are strictly pure."

"I don't care what your intentions are, I just don't agree with this." Lights father looked absolutely mortified. "I just don't want you two together. Can't you just go out and find girlfriends?"

"No dad. The only person I want is Ryuzaki. No one else."

"Please Light. I'll do anything. You know i'd do anything for you. Just tell me so this can stop."

"Dad. All i'm asking for right now is acceptance. That's all I really want from you. Can't you just give me that?"

"I'm sorry son but I can't. I just can't." Lights mother entered the room wondering what all of the commotion was about.

"Is something wrong here honey?" She looked at L. "And who's your little friend Light?" Light smirked. He could tell his mom anything and she would accept him. As long as he was happy she didn't care if he were straight, gay, bi or whatever. As long as he still stayed her son.

"Mom. I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend." He put an arm around Ls waist. "This is Ryuzaki, the man I love." She looked a little taken aback at first but replied all the same.

"Oh. Well it's nice to meet you Ryuzaki. It's nice for a mother to see her son in a relationship based on love."

"It is nice to meet you to Mrs. Yagami." L said giving a slight bow. She looked back to her son.

"He's a keeper Light." Lights father intergected.

"Don't encourage him."

"Why? Is their something wrong with Ryuzaki?"

"Yes. He's a man! Two men are not meant to be. A woman and a man are meant to be. Two men being together is just wrong!"

"Honey you're overreacting."

"No i'm not!" he angerly headed towards the dor. "I'm going for a walk!" and with a slam of the door he was gone. Everybody just stared at the door, trying to figure out what had just happened. Light decided it was time to break the awkward silence.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would." his mother turned to face him.

"Don't worry about your father. He just doesn't understand the dynamics of love. He'll come to terms with you eventually. You'll just have to give him tme." She turned to Ryuzaki. "Sorry about my husband."

"It is quite alright. I wasn't expecting him to take the news as well as he did."

"So were you two planning on staying here tonight?"

"Actually,mom, we're staying together. We just walked Sayu home to make sure she would be alright. We're going to head home now."

"That would probably be a good idea. I don't think you really want to be here when your father returns." Light walked over to his mother and gave he a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you mom. I promise to start visiting more often."

"Okay. Be sure to bring Ryuzaki back with you. I would really like to get to know my sons boyfriend. It was very nice meeting you Ryuzaki."

"It was very nice to meet you as well Mrs. Yagami. I promise to accompany Light back as soon as possible and get to know you as well." L looked back at Light.

"Ready to go?"

"Of course." and with that they left.

They walked home hand in hand chatting about how nice Lights mother had been and just other little odds and ends. But they never expected a Light obsessed blond to see them...

A/N:Oh! I wonder who this Light obsessed blond could be?! Well I know and i'm pretty sure everybody else knows to. Sorry it was so short. Please Review and I promise to have the next chapter out soon!


	5. Meeting Arranged

A/N:I am soooooooooooooooo sorry for my lack of updates lately!I hurt my hand and typing hasn't been the easiest lately...And I've been rather busy working on my cosplay outfits for an upcoming con...But now I'm back!So here's the long overdue chapter 5 of Bound to You by Love!

Chapter 5-Meeting Arranged

It had now been five days since L and Light had gotten together and it was the first time in five days that Misa had gotten a hold of Light. Yes, today was the day that they would 'catch Kira' and have all of the time in the world to be alone. It was time.

Right now L and Light were getting ready for the big operation. Light would meet up with Misa in a cafe and Light would say something about going somewhere more 'private' and get her to confess. L was now placing a very small, high tech microphone in Lights hair. "This is an awfully odd place for a microphone." stated a rather annoyed Light. He didn't like the fact that he had to use gel to keep the tiny piece in place.

"Just don't think about it. Just think about how once we catch Misa , there wont be people here all of the time."

"I know. That's the only reason I'm doing this. Because I love you and I want to spend every moment with you. Weather we're awake or sleeping. I always want to be by your side. I can't wait to finally get rid of Misa. She's so annoying. All she does is follow me around obsessively and threatens to kill me if I would leave her..." Light paused for a moment. "She's actually rather scary." Light shuddered at the thought of actually having to touch her.

"Well I've never liked her."

"Well she is an idiot."

"It's not just that... It's also the fact that she's been in my way..." Light looked at L questioningly.

"In your way? Of what?"

"Of you." L finished with the device and looked into lights eyes. "She's been blocking my path to get to you." Light's features softened.

"Ryuzaki. Would you have made a move if I hadn't?" L looked away from Lights captivating gaze.

"I'm not sure... I never imagined you would ever be attracted to someone like me."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Just look at me! I wear baggy clothes. I sit in the weirdest positions and I never stand up straight so people don't usually even want to be seen with me in public. I'm extremely pale. And I have major dark circles under my eyes! I look like a skinny panda!" Light got up from where he was sitting and put his arms around Ls waist and rested his chin on the others head.

"Well I think your sense of fashion suits you. Those silly positions you sit in are just adorable. I don't mind that you slouch a little, it just makes me feel taller." Light paused for a moment. "And you're my panda and I would never want you to change that. I'll always love, no matter what you look like. As long as your personality stays the same. Though it would be nice if you'd stop over-analyzing everything. But even if you don't I'll still love you." L was shocked by Lights response. He never expected something like that to come out of the others mouth let alone it being said to him. L moved his head out from under the others chin and looked into his lovers eyes. Pools of black met chestnut and at that moment they both felt like they were in heaven.

"Nobody has ever treated me the way you treat me. Anybody I've ever been around just treated me like this famous detective, excluding Watari of course, so they would just work on a case with me and then leave. Never any emotional ties. I've always distanced myself away from anyone emotionally. This is the first time I've felt this feeling of... Love. And I must say I do like it."

"Well that's nice to hear Ryuzaki. So what is it exactly you like about me anyway?"

"Hmm... Well you're the first person I've ever met that could match my intellect. You actually treat me like a real person and not just a co-worker or somebody 'famous'. And you deductive skills are amazing." L paused and smirked before continuing. "And so is your body." and at that moment L trapped Light in a lustful kiss, passion taking over. They were just starting to fall to the floor when Lights cellphone started to ring. And he had to answer it since it was none other than...

"Hello Misa." Lights stomach was churning inside. He didn't want to talk to that bitch, he wanted to fuck Ryuzaki! _Damn I can't wait until this girl is out of our lives._

_"Light! Have you forgotten about our date today?"_

"No I haven't, Misa."

_"Then where are you? You should have been here five minutes ago!" _Light looked at his watch.

"Shit."

_"What is it?"_

"Umm. I'll be there in a few. See ya then. Bye." and he hung up the phone.

"You should probably get going then..." Ryuzaki suggested with a strange feeling in his heart. _Am I jealous? No, that can't be... _Light could tell this was bothering him. Hell it was bothering him as well. So Light pulled him into another tight embrace.

"Don't worry Ryuzaki. It's like you said. The sooner we get rid of her, the sooner we'll be able to spend much more time alone. I really don't want to even see her but I have to if I want to keep this amazing relationship of ours going." Ryuzaki returned the embrace. "I love you and I would never let anyone come between us. Especially some annoying bitch whom I can't even stand to be around."

"I love you too, Light. And I know nobody will ever come between us. So get going." Said Ryuzaki as he pushed Light playfully towards the door.

"Okay, okay. I'm going." light him a quick kiss. "See you in a bit." and Light left, leaving Ryuzaki all alone to sit, listen and wait for the right moment to take action. So he turned on the speaker and started listening to everything going on around his lover.

Light had decided to meet Misa in the corner of a small cafe they had all been to many times. But Light and Ryuzaki had also decided that it would be best for them to go to a hotel to discuss everything in fear of people listening in or things turning ugly. And with Misa that wouldn't be so hard.

Once Light entered the cafe he noticed Misa excitedly waving him over right away. He mentally slapped himself for what he was about to do next but just kept telling himself it was all for his relationship with Ryuzaki. So he walked over to Misa and placed a small, quick kiss on her lips and then smiled. _Damnit I think I'm gonna be sick... _"Sorry I'm late. I couldn't get L to let me go so easily."

"That's okay Light. I really don't mind now that you're here." and she clung on to his arm like she was holding on for dear life. "Because you know _I _love you more than anybody or anything in the world right?"

"Of course Misa." He was already very annoyed. He just couldn't stand to be around this girl and today things just seemed... well... off. But he could not seem to place his finger on just exactly what it was...

"So you wanna order some food Light?"

"Well... No. Actually I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere a little more private. Light said this last part in his most seductive voice. Misa narrowed her eyes and smiled seductivly.

"That sounds like a great idea. Of course I'd like to go someplace more 'private'." and with that they walked out of the cafe. Light put his arm around Misa's waist. Everything was going exactly as planned. He was going to capture Misa and give up the Death Note. And it was all for Ryuzaki...

A/N:So... What'd ya think? If you haven't noticed (and you'd have to be blind not to lol) that I like the mushy romance. Though you would never guess that if you were to actually hang around me. I guess i'm more of a 'closet' romantic haha. Well please review and tell me what you thought! Oh and the next chapters will be out much quicker than this one. Once again sorry for it taking so long! Well I hope you liked it! Until next time Bye Byes!


	6. Something Seems Off

A/N:Hello once again!I'd just like to take a moment to thank everyone who reviewed and added me and/or my story to their favorite stories/authors and story/author alerts lists. And even just those who have just been reading this. THANK YOU!! Now that that's out of the way here's the next chapter!

Chapter 6- something Seems Off...

Light and Misa checked into a hotel as any young couple would. They soon got to their room and light decided to bring up the Death Note, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Misa. Have you been filling up a page of criminals every day?"

"Of course! Misa has done everything she has been asked! Misa has been a good girlfriend, yes?"

"Of course you have, Misa. You've been great." he pulled her into a tight embrace. "Now I just have to clarify something..." This was it. His chance to strike. "You are Kira right now, are you not?" This was just far too easy.

"Of course. Though I'm just filling in... Why are you asking? You out of all people already know the answer..."

"No reason, Misa. Just making sure everything's in order." Misa was getting angry. Light treated her like a total idiot. She was smart enough to realize that Light would never love her. She knew that he'd only ever just use her, though sometimes she secretly wished it would be for sex...But he never cared about her or her needs. He only cared about himself and the notebook. And now it seems that he cares for something else as well... but this time it more of a someone. But Misa didn't see it that way. She thought of this other person a more of a 'thing' than an actual person. Though she did hate this person. At one point she became his friend but now... He was just stealing away someone very important to her and she did not like it. Light never cared about her and it was because of him. L. L was the reason Light would never in their lives truly view Misa as a lover. He would always just view her as a tool and nothing more. She knew Light had been in love with L this whole time. Even if he didn't know. She saw the way they looked at each other. It's the same way she's always looked at Light. But seeing them together that night just made everything make sense. And now she knew what to do about it...

"Light?" He looked at her.

"What is it, Misa? Something wrong?" She shook her head and smirked. Then she pounced onto him and bashed him in the head. The last thing Light heard before he faded into darkness was...

"Not for long." And his world went silent and black.

Ryuzaki had been listening this entire time and wasn't entirely sure on how to react. His lover was in danger and he was scared. He wasn't thinking clearly so he alerted Watari and acted purely on instinct by running out of the building and heading straight for the hotel. The fear building up inside of him was what kept him running. The fear that his precious Light might be hurt. He would save his Light. His lovers safety came before his own. And little did he know that Light felt the exact same way about him.

Light awoke twenty minutes later, in a bed, in the hotel room they had checked into earlier. His feet and hands bound to the bedposts like some weird bondage stuff was about to go down. _What the hell! Oh yeah, Misa... _Light thought as he awoke with a sharp headache, trying to figure out exactly what happened when the object of his hate and pain came walking through the door and wandered over to the bed he was tied to.

Misa was only wearing a very 'sexy', lacy bra and a thong to match as she crawled on top of Light and started to unbutton his shirt. "Miss me?" Light just growled and gave a "humph" in defiance. "Oh, so you're going to be that way? Huh?" No answer, just a quick turn of the head. "Well don't worry. I'm going to be a much better 'partner' than the doe eyed, messy black haired, perverted bastard." now Light was pissed. He was mad about being tied up and all but when you insult his lover, it pissed him off in a whole new way. And he didn't like this new feeling of anger. He'd felt anger towards many people in his life but not like this. This anger tore into his heart and he did not like it and would do anything to prevent it. But right now he felt worthless. He felt worthless because his Ryuzaki could be in danger right now and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. _Okay. For now I just need to find out if Ryuzaki is okay. I don't want to say or do anything that could make her move towards him faster and just try to stall as long as I can. Chances are that if she didn't get to him yet he's heard everything that's gone on up until now and is probably sending for help at this moment. But if she has hired anybody to take of him for he then... _He didn't even want to finish that thought. All he could do for now would be to ask questions and try to distract this crazy woman.

"Misa. What have you done with L?"

"L? I haven't done anything to him." she answered innocently. But her expression quickly turned evil. "Not yet, that is."

"Misa, Please don't bring him into this. You can do whatever you want to me as long as you don't do anything to Ryuzaki. He has nothing to do with this."

"Oh but he has everything to do with this. He kept us apart for months. Then he let me go and kept you all to himself. And now he has your heart. It's his fault everything has turned out this way. If he just would have left you alone everything would be fine. When I saw you two together the other night I was furious. I was heartbroken and angry and it's all his fault. And it's also somewhat your fault for having feelings back and throwing me away like yesterdays garbage!"

"Misa it's not his fault. I made the first move. I invited him to walk my sister home and that's the only reason you found out. I've never had feelings for you and I never will! My heart has always belonged to Ryuzaki, I just never realized it until recently."

"I don't care about who started it anymore! I originally thought you just had trouble showing emotions but when I realized that I would never be anything more than a tool to you I decided to become as useful to you as possible. I shortened my life twice because of you! I mean I could live with you using me but cheating...? No way. I'm not putting up with that. This whole situation has just killed me inside and now you must pay."

"Misa, can't we be rational about this?! I really never meant to hurt you... I just don't feel the same way you feel about me about you. Face it Misa you saw this coming, didn't you?"

"I've known for awhile actually..." she put her head down so her bangs covered her eyes but you could still see the tears streaming down her face. "And that's why I just want you both out of my life and for mine to end! First I'll kill you! Then I'll kill Ryuzaki and and after that myself! And only you and I will spent the rest of eternity in nothingness! With nobody else around but each other!" At this point Misa had lost whatever little bit of sanity she had left and started violently thrashing at Light.

"Misa stop! Get your hands off my lover this instant!" Misa and Light had been so distracted they did not hear L break down the door. For as skinny as he was that poor door never stood a chance.

"What the hell are you doing hear?! Never mind! Now it'll be easier to kill you bot-"

And her words were cut off by L tackling her and cuffing her wrists behind her back.

"Well it looks like whatever plans you had are now over. And I will be staying alive and staying with Light." Light just stared dumbstruck as L paused and looked Misa directly in the eyes while smirking. "And you will either be behind bars for the rest of your life or executed. Misa Amane. You are hereby charged with being the 'one and only' Kira and the attempted murders of Light Yagami and L Lawliet."

A/N: Sorry for another short chapter... But anyway...Yay! No more Misa! Well, I may bring her back later to see what happens to her... But no more Misa interfering with our super sexy couple! Yay for that! So anyways... Bet you didn't think it would end like that, did ya? So L has revealed himself to Light!? Crazy... I wonder what will be in store for our sexy couple?... Well I already know... So HA HA! But anyway... Please Review and the next chapter will be out very soon. I promise.:) So anyway... See ya next time!


	7. Everything Will be Fine

A/N: So to make up for my lack of updates here is the next chapter of Bound to You by love early! Yes early. A first, I know.lol. So read! And enjoy!

Chapter 7- Everything Will be Fine

It had only taken several minutes for the entire police force to show up, take Misa away and free Light. So now L and Light were sitting on a bench just outside the hotel. Neither had spoken since they sat down. Light hadn't even looked at the man sitting next to him. He hadn't even chanced a glance at the other male. He just stared off, wide eyed. Almost like he was in shock...

L was confused by this. He wasn't sure why Light had not spoken to or looked at him since coming outside. He thought that Light would be happy to see him... Happy that their Misa problems were now over... But all he had done since coming outside was stare. At nothing! _What could be bothering him so much? Did I do something wrong?_ L was stuck for the first time in his life. So he decided to take a chance and just ask. If you can't ask your own lover a simple question then there is no hope for a good or even lasting relationship. "Light. Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" Light took a moment to answer but kept starring off into the distance.

"You... Told me... Your name..."

"Yes. I did. Is it really that surprising to you?"

"You told me, Kira, your real name..."

"And once again yes. Yes I did..." L put his thumb to his lips and looked as if he were in deep thought.

"Why? Why did you tell me, Kira, your real name? Or is 'Lawliet' just another alias?"

"No that is my true name. My given name. I wouldn't lie about something like that. As to why..." L moved his hand from his mouth and grasped Lights hand and gave a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "I've already answered that question. Many times, actually." Light finally looked at L. With a surprised yet confused look on his face.

"What? I don't remember you..." Light trailed off. He knew what L was talking about now. He was just too dumbstruck to realize it before.

"I wasn't lying when I told you I loved you. And I'm not lying now. I love you." Lights features softened a bit and he cupped Ls cheek in his palm.

"And I wasn't lying either. And I'm also not lying now. I love you too." And Light placed a kiss on Ls lips. L had started to kiss back but not soon enough. It was over before he even had a chance. Light still had his hand on Ls cheek and was rubbing it sensually. L soon felt something that he had only felt once before. And seeing how that situation ended, he didn't want to be in public anymore. He wanted to go back to the room they shared and show Light how much he truly meant to him. But he didn't feel like moving at the moment. He just wanted to stay there and cuddle with Light. L then reached out and rubbed Lights thigh, not knowing what this really did to the other.

Light could feel his pants growing tighter and he did not want to be in public anymoreeither. L had now nuzzled his face into Lights neck and the warm air coming out of Ls mouth was not helping his current 'pants' situation. "Umm... L?"

"Yes Light." _Damnit. Every time he talks or breathes I just want to shove him onto the pavement and... Have my way with him. I have to find some way to get him back to headquarters. But that's so far away... Maybe we could just go back into this hotel...? That could actually work... _And with that thought Light picked up L, bridal style, and ran towards the entrance of the hotel. He ran up to the front desk and gave them his credit card and took the key card for room 202.

"Thank you!" And with that he ran to the elevator and stepped in as soon as it opened, pushing a young lady out of the elevator in the process. Once the doors closed L decided to speak.

"Light, what's going on? Why are you carrying me? Why are we going back to-" And Ls words were cut off by Lights lips with a passionate kiss. The doors soon opened and Light ran out of the elevator and straight to the room. Ls previous attempt of talking to the man who was now running full speed through the hotel was a failure and decided that as soon as they got to the room he would figure out exactly what his currently 'crazy' lover was trying to accomplish. Though he was pretty sure he already knew...

Moments later they were standing outside the door and light opened the door as quickly as he could and ran inside. The door closing behind them. Light then ran into the bedroom portion of the room and threw his lover onto the bed and pounced on him, taking off the others shirt and kissing and sucking every bit of expossed skin he could find. L was moaning and squirming in pleasure but at the same time trying to get Light off of him for a moment so he could speak.

"Light ohh Light... Please. Just ohhh stop ohhh! For one nnh moment... please..." Light finally stop and looked at the other.

"Is something wrong L?"

"Well... I'm not sure how to..." L put his thumb to lips. "I've never..."

"You're a virgin?" L blushed.

"Yes. And i'm not quite sure how to... Umm... Go about this. The other day was the first time I've ever done anything sexual in my life. I never really cared to learn much on the subject since I never thought I'd ever be in this situation..." light chuckled lightly.

"It's fine. I'm not a virgin but I've never been with a man before." Light paused for a moment. "You don't want to do this, do you?"

"I do... It's just that I don't know anything really about it." L looked away, ashamed. "I'm sorry." Light pulled him in to a hug.

"It's okay. Their's nothing to be ashamed of or sorry about. Just don't worry and I promise to be as gentle as possible. But I must warn that you may feel a little bit of pain."

"Okay. I'll just 'go with it' as one would say. And pain is no issue here as long as you're happy. I'm just glad that you're my first." L smiled sweetly at the man over top of him.

"I'm happy to be your first as well. Oh, and I think you'll be very happy as well once we get started." And Light started to kiss L once again as he started undressing himself. Light slowly took off his own shirt and then quickly removed his pants and boxers. Then he unzipped Ls pants and slid them off with his boxers, slowly, only to reveal a very large erection almost matching his own in size. He new he was ready. Light stopped everything for a moment and got up and wondered over to the night stand. Naked. L watched this confusedly as Light opened the drawer and took something out of it.

"What are you doing Light?"

"Just grabbing something real quick." And just like that Light was back on the bed and positioned above L. He then took the small bottle he had just grabbed and squirted some of its contents onto his index finger and threw the bottle on the floor. "Now just relax. It probably won't hurt if you just relax." Light said in a reassuring voice.

"What might not hu-" Ls words were cut off as a finger entered him. He was surprised and in a little bit of pain. He was letting out small hisses of pain as Lights finger went in and out of him and was soon joined by another finger.

"I'm sorry but I have to stretch you out before I stick something else in."

"S-Something e-else..." L stuttered. He wasn't sure if he could handle this 'something else'. But he would try for Light. He would just grit his teeth and deal with the pain. This part though was starting to feel really good thought L as he let out a moan.

When Light felt that L was stretched out enough he took his fingers out and positioned himself in front of Ls entrance. He leaded down and gave L a kiss as he cupped his cheek once again. "Are you sure you want this?" L nodded.

"100 positive. Please continue." Light had to chuckle at Ls percentages. Especially since they were in bed.

"Okay. Just stay calm and relax." and with that Light pushed into L very slowly. Once in the whole way he stopped and let him get used to his length. Once Ls breathing leveled out Light started to push in and out in a rythmatic motion. They started another passionate, lustful kiss and Light started to go faster as L moved his hips in motion with Lights thrusts. The ecstasy building up was so intense and full of emotion. They moaned loudly into the kiss and the vibrations made them moan even more. Soon they broke the kiss as L arched his back in pleasure. Light bowed his head as he knew he was about to climax but he had to hold on a little longer for L. He never wanted this to end but it would have to sometime. L was feeling the same way as he also knew he would be reaching his own climax soon.

"Lawliet..." Light moaned as he finally burst and spilled his seed into his lover.

"Light..." L moaned back as he finished only moments after the other, cumming all over his own stomach.

Light kissed the other on the on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"How bout I go get you a towel so you can clean up and we can cuddle." And Light wondered to the bathroom and got a towel. L then cleaned himself up and Light crawled back into bed with him and wrapped his arms around the other man after he brought the blanket up to their waists. L layed his head on Lights chest, rubbing Lights stomach absently with his fingers while Light played with his lovers hair. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced in my life. Thank you. You didn't have to go though with that but you did. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"To tell you the truth it did hurt... a lot at first. But then it started to feel really good and I started to feel all of these new emotions and I can honestly say I'm truly happy with you now. Not that I was having doubts or anything I just didn't have any clue how this would turn out... But it has turned out very well and now I feel as if we have a whole new connection. Especially when you called me Lawliet. It feels very nice to be called by my true name. Especially when it's coming from you. Thank you."

"Well I didn't even really notice I was saying your name until after I said it... But I'm glad you feel the same way. This has been the greatest day of my life so far. Well beside the whole being tied up thing at least."

"Why do you say it's the greatest day of your life 'so far'?"

"Because their may be better days than this for us down the road. Though today was amazing we may have even better days together. But I know for a fact that I will never forget this day. I'll always remember."

"Light... I'll always remember this day as well. But for now..."

"What?" L yawned.

"I think we should get some sleep. You paid for the hotel for the whole night, might as well use that to our advantage." L smiled at Light and he smiled back. _He's so cute and perfect. As much as I want to stay up he does have a point..._ Light thought to himself.

"Okay. Let's get some sleep." They gave each other a goodnight kiss and cuddled up to each other even more.

"Goodnight Light."

"Sleep well Lawliet." And they both fell asleep in each others arms. Only caring about each other and not what was going on in the world around them...

A/N:Oh! Juicy, no? Haha. Well I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought! The next chapter should be out before the week is up! So until next time... Se ya!


	8. Forfeit

A/N: Hello again! Hey I actually updated when I said I would! This calls for a celebration! Pocky and Cake for everyone! Lol. So as not to keep you waiting here's the latest chapter of Bound to You by Love!

Chapter 8: Forfeit

Five days had passed since that beautiful day L and Light shared their most intimate moment and everything was going great. Well sort of...

Right now L and Light were standing in the middle of a forest and L was meeting Ryuk for the first and last time. When Light had brought him here and asked him to touch his notebook he had seemed a little uneasy but soon found himself speechless as he witnessed this creature appear. He had not seemed as scared as Light thought L would though. L just stood there and starred at the creature before him, unsure of what to say.

"Lawliet, this is Ryuk. The Shinigami that brought this Death Note into our world."

"Hello Ryuk." He turned to look at Light. "And why have you brought me here, in the middle of the forest, to show me this 'Shinigami'?"

"Because we can talk out here, considering Ryuk cannot be seen by those who have not touched this particular Death Note, and we wouldn't want anybody hearing this conversation. Especially since we're talking about me being Kira, Shinigami and the Death Note in general."

"But what is their really to talk about? Besides you giving up your ownership..."

"We need to talk about it. I want to explain everything to you. I want you to know everything that I know. Even though after I do give up ownership I will not remember any of this..."

"You wont remember anything while you were in possession of it?" L asked in a worried voice. He didn't want Light to forget everything they'd been through over the past week and a half.

Light chuckled at the question and put two reassuring arms around the others waist. "I wont forget _everything._ Just anything that directly involves the notebook. I will remember the case, the confinement, the task force, Misa being apprehended and most importantly." Light paused and looked into the others eyes. "I wont forget you or my love for you. And anything that we've done." L blushed a little at the last part.

"Well that's good to know." And their lips met for what was meant to be a somewhat passionate kiss but were soon disturbed by Ryuks signature laugh.

"Hyuk hyuk. You humans and your emotions." Light shot him a death glare. "Hey Light. You never did explain to me why you are with this man. Isn't L your enemy?"

"Was Ryuk.Was. Now we are-"

"Fucking!" Ryuk interrupted.

"Well sometimes...But it's not strictly sex. It's love."

"Ah, Love. What a pitiful human emotion."

"Well nobody asked for your input!" Light shot back at the Shinigami.

"So anyway...You're really going to give up the Death Note for this man, aren't you?"

"Yes. After I explain everything." And with that Light and L sat down on a log and Light told him everything. Everything from when he witnessed the note falling to the ground, outside of his high school classroom, to the moment he confessed his love for the man he was explaining everything to. He explained every emotion, every thought and every feeling brought on by the Death Note.

As Light told him the story L couldn't help but feel somewhat releaved. He understood why Light became Kira. He understood that it was the power of being able to kill warping his mind and driving him to do what he did. Even for a genus it would be almost impossible to pass up something like this if you thought you could make a difference. L knew that Light seriously wanted to change the world for the better but his mind became warped and twisted. He now knew everything that he wanted to know about Kira.

"Light..." L spoke soon after hearing the mans story. "I understand everything. I will never hold this against you. Though that would be kind of hard considering you wont remember anything about it after today."

"Thank you for understanding. Would you like to read through the rules?" Light held up the notebook. L went to take it but instead just pushed it away with his hand.

"No. I would rather you just get rid of it. I have no use for knowing the rules so I would much rather not read them."

"Okay. I understand." Light looked over to the Shinigami that had been very quiet while he was talking. "Now would you like to say anything more Ryuk?"

"Just that I will never forget you Light. You helped me with my boredom."

"Okay then. I guess it's time then..." And Ryuk intergected.

"Oh! There is one more thing Light. Do you remember how I said that I would be the one to write your name down in my Death Note?" Lights eyes grew wide, afraid of what the creature would say next. "Well I'm not going to. If you weren't giving up ownership and you quit killing I would." Light gave a sigh of relief. "But there is one thing that I desire..." Light gave a small laugh.

"And I know what you desire." And with saying that Light reached into his pocket and pulled out an apple. _Now how didn't I notice that in his pocket..._ L wondered to himself silently. And Light threw the apple in the air and Ryuk caught it in his mouth, savoring it's juicy flavor.

"I am really going to miss these."

"Now those notes make complete sense." Light had left out everything about the apples. He wanted L to see for himself.

"I'm glad you understand. Now do you have any last minute questions?"

"No. I'm content with everything you have told me. It was nice to meet you Ryuk."

"Hyuk Hyuk. It was nice to have some excitement." The Shinigami turned back to Light.

"Ryuk, I forfeit my ownership of the Death Note." And just after Light said this, he fainted.

Light awoke later laying on the ground with his head in Ls lap and his hair being played with. He was confused as to where he was. He looked around and all he saw was forest.

"Where are we? And how did I get here?"

"You insisted we go for a drive to get out of the city and we started hiking and you passed out."

"Passed out? Why?"

"I do not know. But i'm sure it was nothing serious. Probably just everything that's happened has caught up to you." L lied. He promised himself that he would never tell Light anything about him being Kira. He knew that was how Light wanted it.

"Oh. Okay then. Would you like to head back?"

"That would probably be wise." And they both got up and headed towards the car.

"Here you drive." Light said as he tossed the keys to L. "I wouldn't want to pass out behind the wheel." L caught the keys and opened his door as Light opened his own.

"No we wouldn't want that." And they both got in and drove back to the city.

When they arrived back at headquarters they were 'pleasantly surprised' to find the entire task force sitting in the living room, awaiting their arrival. Neither of the two had been at headquarters since the day they caught 'Kira'. Neither wanted to go back and the rest of the investigation team was not happy with this. Especially Lights father who was the first one to speak. Or more accurately, scream...

"Where the hell have you two been for the past few days!? As soon as you apprehend Misa as Kira you just disappear!? What the hell is wrong with you!?" Soichiro was pissed. Very pissed. That kind of pissed that makes you want to close someones head in a car door.

"Calm down. We were just trying to figure out how to explain the whole Misa being Kira situation and waiting for you to cool off after last week. Did you really expect me to come back after the way you treated us?!"

"Light, you're-"

"Just don't talk right now. I'm going to go get changed and we'll be right back out to talk about it." Light dragged L to their room since they were still holding hands from the walk into the building.

Once in the room Light closed the door and walked over to stand in front of the bed. "You know Light, we should probably hurry up and give them an explanation." Light gave a frustrated sigh and looked at L.

"The truth is..." He fell on the bed. "I don't remember why we arrested Misa as Kira. I don't remember any evidence or anything. I just remember being chained up and you coming in to save me."

"Well the truth is she gave a confession." L was not entirely lying. "She said that she was acting as Kira but no one has presented themselves as Kira since the incident. And their have been no killings since."

"Really? Hmm...I do seem to remember her saying something about that but I can't seem to remember what brought it on..."

"Well don't worry. I'll explain everything. You did get knocked out not long after you arrived at the hotel."

"Okay...I'll just stay in here then. I really don't feel like dealing with my father right now."

"Usually I would deny this but since you passed out earlier I will allow it. But what am I sopossed to tell your father?"

"Just tell him I'm sick or something. Your smart, you'll come up with something."

"That I will." L walked over to the bed and sat down by Light head. He started stroking Lights hair. "But you must promise to speak with your father after I explain everything."

"Okay. But I'm only speaking to him if he comes to me."

"Okay I'll send him in after I'm done." And L kissed Light and walked to the door. Light raised his head and watched the man walk away and he turned around as he went to turn the knob. "I Love you."

"I love you too. Good luck." And after L left the room and closed the door Lights head fell back onto the bed and he thought about every possible outcome for talking to his father. And he wasn't liking how they were turning out...

A/N:Well I hope you enjoyed that interesting chapter...I promise it gets better!Much better!evil laughter So anyway...What did you all think? Please review and tell me!The next chapter should be out soon! So until next time...See ya!


	9. At Least It's a Start

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to post this next chapter!I've had writers block so bad!I thought I would get inspiration at the last con I went to recently but I didn't...But I somehow got this out of my mind.It may not be the best...But it's something. So here's the latest chapter! Enjoy!!

L explained everything to the task force by himself and they all seemed content with his explanation. Everyone except for Lights father that is. Though lights father was not content with anything that L or his own son was doing right now. He was not happy that his son was in a relationship with this man and he was not happy with Ls explanation. He just wasn't a happy person at the moment. But he did not want to bring the rest of the task force into this. He was just hoping that nobody would make a comment about L and Light holding hands when they walked through the door. Though he was very upset with that at the moment... "L. Why isn't Light helping you explain this?" Soichiro asked.

"He isn't feeling well"

"What do you mean he isn't feeling well?"

"He actually passed out earlier today."

"What?! Why?!" Soichiro was getting pissed. He didn't like to be in the dark when it came to his son.

"I can't really answer that because i'm not entirely sure why... I think it may have been from stress." He narrowed his eyes at the man. "I wonder where that stress came from, Yagami-san." The older man just turned his head with a "hmph". The rest of the task forced just watched in confusion at the two bickering men. None of them were brave enough to speak at the moment. But one of them was dumb enough..."Shouldn't we take Light to a doctor?" Matsuda asked innocently. L sighed and Soichiro gave him a death glare.

"Light will be fine. He just needs some rest." The detective turned back to Soichiro. "But I don't think it would hurt if 'someone' were to go talk to him..." Soichiro gave L a somewhat disgusted look,stood up and started walking away. "And where are you going, Yagami-san?"

"To talk to my son." And with that he left the room,leaving everybody to stare and wonder what in the world could possibly be going on between the oddball detective and the chief.

Once Soichiro was out of the room Matsuda felt the need to speak. Like he always does. "So what's going on between the three of you,L? You and Light were holding hands when you came in and now his father seems pretty mad..."

"Well the reason that Light and I were holding hands is because that's what most couples do. As for his father being upset... I'd rather not get into that."

"Wait... Couple? So you and Light... Are dating?" Everybody's eyes locked on to L.

"Of course. Is their something wrong with that?"

"No! Of course not." Everybody replied in unison.

"Good. Now that that's cleared up... This investigation is now over. You may stay here as long as you'd like but I must warn that I can be somewhat noisy..." L didn't even have to finish that sentence for everybody to understand exactly what he meant and start to clean up their stuff. _Haha I knew that would work._

Meanwhile Light was laying on his bed,almost in a peaceful slumber when he heard the door open.

"Light... We should probably talk." The elder Yagami said as he shut the door behind him.

"You _think_." Light didn't even move or open his eyes as his father got closer and sat down next to him.

"So...How have things been since I last saw you?" Soichiro asked rather awkwardly.

"Great. Since you haven't been around to insult my my relationship."

"I had that coming. But I just don't like this relationship. You two just don't seem right for each other."

"How would you know. You just screamed at us and ran off last time we were around you. You didn't even give us a chance to explain anything."

"You're both guys and guys can't love each other." Light sat up quickly with a furious look plastered across his face.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Gender doesn't matter when it comes to love! Love matters when it comes to love! Why can't you just accept the fact that I really do love L?"

"I just can't accept something that will never work. He doesn't trust you. He won't even tell you his name!" Now Light was really pissed. He stood up. No one dissed **his **Lawliet.

"For your information,he told me his name! Right in front of Misa! When he burst into the room to _**save me**_ from being killed!"

"Oh... I did not know that." Soichiro put his fingers on his temples and started rubbing them. "I'm sorry." Light sighed and sat back down.

"Well,you really had no way of knowing. But still. I do love L. And even if you don't accept it I'm going to stay with him."

"I thought you'd say something like that... So you really do love him... But what if he doesn't really love you back?"

"But he does. Don't ask how I'm sure but I am 100 percent positive that L is in love with me."

"Wow. He's already starting to rub off on you." they both laughed.

"See dad? L is the perfect person for me. He's the only person to ever match my intellect and I'm the only person to ever see his true emotions."

"I'm sure Watari has seen his emotions."

"I'm sure he has but I'm the only one that's ever seen his..." Light blushed. "'Special' emotions." Lights fathers face turned red.

"So you two have...? You know..." He looked away from his son.

"Promise you won't get mad if I answer that?"

"Well that pretty much answers my question... But yes. I promise. When did this happen?"

"Not long after we apprehended Misa as Kira."

"Oh..." Now they both were feeling pretty awkward.

"So are you going to accept us now?"

"I...Will try."

"At least that's a start." Light smiled at his father and he smiled back. They sat there for a few moments until they heard a knock at the door and the door slowly creaked open and L stuck his head in.

"Am I interrupting?" Soichiro answered.

"No. I think this talk is over for now." He stood up. "You two probably want to be alone so I'll just get going. Have fun you two. And come visit soon. Maybe for dinner tomorrow?"

"That would be nice. What do say L?"

"Sounds nice. We shall be there." And with that Soichiro nodded and left.

Once he was gone L walked over to Light and put his arms around his neck as Light put his arms around Ls waist. "I'm guessing you two had a productive conversation?" Light gave him a kiss.

"That we did. He still doesn't _fully _accept us but he's not going to try and tear us apart. So at least that's a start."

"Yes it is. A good one at that. Now how about we stay in for the rest of the evening? We've been staying in that hotel room for over a week. It will be nice to stay in and spend some time in _our_ own bed." And L started to kiss Lights neck.

"I like they way you think." And light got Ls lips from his neck and started a deep kiss with the man. _I'm definitely 100 percent positive we love each other._

A/N:Yeah...That was very short...But I promise the next chapter will be better!I alreay am starting to have some great ideas for the rest of this fic!So just bear with me here!I hope you all got at least a little bit of amusement out of that.Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter!I'm not very happy with it...But I would really like to know what **you**,the reader,has to say!

Thank's for reading!


	10. Best Year of Our Lives

A/N:So i'm going to do a little time jump here...Because I feel the need to end this fic soon. Their will still be a few more chapters but that will be it. By 'a few' I mean about 4 or 5...So their's still a bit of time before this is completely over. Thank you all for reading this! I've really enjoyed writing this and I will definitely be writing more fics soon. Mainly one shots for awhile though. So anyway...Let's get back to the story!

Chapter 10:Best Year of Our Lives

A year had passed since Light Yagami and L Lawliet had started dating. A year since their first kiss. About a year since they had first had sex. And what an amazing year it had been. Lights father finally accepting them as a couple(for the most part), moving into their own house and Misas execution was finally over with and the world was back to normal. For the most part. Their were still those who thought Kira was just taking a break but those who had been on the investigation team knew Kira was gone.

L was still solving cases but was now based in Japan. Light was going to school to become a hair stylist because L told him that he'd rather not like Light joining the police and Light had agreed and found himself fascinated with styling hair. Everybody else from the investigation team are still on the police force. Sayu was now living with Matsuda. Yes, Sayu and Matsuda are now together. They have been for about five and a half moths and Sayu had moved in with him about a month ago. Her father wasn't too pleased but accepted it quicker than he did Light and Ls relationship. He was _still _having problems with with them together but he never showed it. And Watari had gone back to England to take care of Whammys house, which Light wasn't even 100 percent sure what exactly went on there that had made L laugh so hard while on the phone with the elder man sometimes but he decided it would be best not to ask.

Right now Light was sitting at home, waiting for L to return from his latest case. L had been working with the Japanese police lately on a murder case. They had found the murderer, thanks to L, but where now interrogating him. But that would soon be over and they would once again have more time to themselves. Which Light was looking forward to. He had something he wanted to ask L and tonight was the night he has chosen to ask him. Which is why he is waiting for him. They had reservations at a very nice restaurant with Matsuda and Sayu tonight.

_Tonight should be L and I's alone night but if I take him there alone... He'll get suspicious and figure out exactly what I'm doing before we even order our food..._ Light was soon brought from his thoughts when he heard the front door open. He looked from the couch where he was sitting and looked up to see L walking through the door. After closing the door behind him, L pushed of his shoes and walked over and sat down next to Light with a sigh. "Fun day at work?" Light asked jokingly. L just turned his head and gave Light a frustrated look.

"But every day is a fun day when it comes to working with criminals." L answered sarcastically. Light just chuckled at Ls answer and gave him a kiss.

"Well dinner with Matsuda and Sayu tonight will get your mind off of work."

"I guess you're right. Tell me, what exactly does Sayu see in him? He's eleven years older than her and he's also not the brightest..."

"Well they do have a lot in common. And age doesn't really seem to matter these days. Anyway, you're seven years older than me. So I don't think either one of us really has room to complain."

"That is true. But even though I'm older than you I seem to be the 'girl' in this relationship..."

"And that's one of the many reasons I love you." And they just sat there, staring into each others eyes with loving smiles plaster across their faces. "Well we should be getting ready. I said we'd be there around six and it's already 4:30. And you know how traffic is this time of day. And remember to try and wear something nice. This is a five star restaurant we're going to."

"Okay. I'll go change. But you are not permitted to watch me change. Remember what happened last time we were supposed to go out like this and we ended up being two hours late?" Lights face turned red as he recalled that incident. L was just too hard to resist. Especially when he was naked... Light had to shake that thought. _No screw ups tonight. Everything has to be perfect. _

"Let's not talk about this right now. Let's just go get changed, in separate rooms, and leave." And with a nod they both went to the bedroom, got their outfits for the evening, and Light went to the guest room to change while l used the bedroom.

When they were both done they met in the living room. Light stopped in mid step when he saw L. He was wearing a white button up shirt that form-fitted his upper body perfectly and a pair of really nice black pants that showed off his ass perfectly. "Light? Are you okay? You're staring at me." Light shook his head.

"I'm fine. You just look so-"

"Weird?"

"No. You look perfect." L blushed.

"You don't look too bad yourself." And they were soon in each others arms. Kissing passionatly.

"Okay, we really need to stop. It's 5:15 and we need to leave." Light said as he broke apart the kiss.

"You are right. We do need to leave." And they both exited the house and got into the car. Light in the drivers seat and L in the passengers. They drove in silence for most of the ride. But it was a comfortable silence.

Once at the restaurant they parked and walked to the front door, hand in hand. Once getting inside they automatically saw Sayu waving them over to the table. "Hey Light. Hey L. It's nice to see you actually made it on time."  
"Ha ha Sayu." Light said as him and L sat down across from the odd couple. "Hello Matsuda."

"Hi Light. Hey L."

"Hello Matsuda, Sayu." L greeted rather e motionlessly. Soon the waiter had come and taken their orders. L being the only one who didn't order real food. Just the usual sweets.

While waiting for their food they talked about what's been going on in each others lives and such. Light kept feeling in his jacket pocket though. And L soon noticed.

"Is there something wrong Light? You keep reaching in your pocket."

"No. Every thing's fine. Just hoping the food gets here soon. I didn't really eat anything today." Light said with a nervous smile. But he was nervous. This was the day that would determine the rest of their lives. But L didn't know that of course. L also didn't believe Lights answer but decided not to press the matter since they were supposed to be out having a good time.

Soon their food came and the talking stopped for the most part. They all just sat there and ate, once in a while somebody would make some sort of conversation but it never lasted too long. Light was in too deep of thought to really talk and L just didn't feel that much like talking. Sayu and Matsuda were the main ones trying to start conversation. But they failed most the time. But of course Matsuda couldn't help but talk.

"Thanks for the help on the latest case, L. It would have taken us forever to find that criminal if it wasn't for you."

"It wasn't really that hard. You just have to look for a pattern and investigate any leads you have. And you can never dismiss a suspect no matter how little evidence you have or even if you have absolutely nothing to go by."

"But you dismissed Light as your suspect at one point during the Kira investigation..." L glared at him. L hadn't really dismissed him as a suspect. He just let him leave. And he had been right about Light being Kira. But nobody else in the world knew that. Not even Light. Misa was the only other person who knew but she was executed months ago. "Never mind about that then..." Matsuda said as he brought his hand to the back of his head nervously. And the awkward silence started.

"How about we order dessert?" Sayu suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and they called over their waiter once again and ordered.

Once dessert was served and everybody was finished eating Light decided that it was his turn to do some of the talking. Even if he was only talking to L. He turned to face L and took the other mans hands in his own. And L looked at him, completely puzzled. "L. You know I love you. And I know you love me too. This past year has been the greatest year of my life. Spending every day with you has just made me feel so happy. And I never want this feeling to end." Ls eyes grew wide as Light let go of his hands and got down on one knee in front of him. Light then pulled out a small box and opened it for the man. "L Lawliet, will you marry me?" Ls eyes started to water as he jumped onto the man in front of him and started kissing him. Everybody in the restaurant was now looking at them as they all awaited his answer in anticipation.

"Of course I'll marry you Light Yagami." L said with eyes filled with tears of joy. And everybody clapped and cheered for them as Light slid a silver ring onto Ls finger. Sayu was overjoyed that her brother had finally popped the question and that L had said yes.

L and Light were now off in their own little world as they arrived at their home. They ended up taking a cab home because they could not keep their hands off of each other for even a second. As they exited the cab they quickly paid the driver and ran towards the front door. Once inside they didn't even wait to get to the bedroom, or close the door, before they started riping each others clothing off. Every button popped off of Ls shirt as Light tore it apart. L ended up doing the same as he tried to get Lights shirt off as well. Now both men were kissing passionately as they fumbled with each others pants. They were not as easy to get off as the shirts. But they soon came off along with their boxers.

Now Light had pushed L on the kitchen table that he had pushed everything off of to make room for them. Light soon took his finger and pushed it into L. L moaned into Lights mouth as Light started to push it in an out faster and soon entered another finger. While Light was doing this L had started to pump Lights member with his hand that wasn't tangled in his lovers hair. Light moaned in response to this action and soon took his fingers out of L and moved Ls hand away from his crotch. Light was about to push into L when L decided to stop the kiss and speak. "Light, let's at least make it to the bedroom before we go any farther." And they both ran towards the room which only took them a matter of seconds to reach.

Light threw L onto the bed and started kissing him again. Then L wrapped his legs around Lights waist and Light pushed his member into him. They both moaned into each others mouths as the pleasure coursed through their bodies. Light started to thrust faster and L met every thrust as he bucked his hips in motion with Lights. They both moaned and soon were screaming the others name as they both came almost simultaneously.

They both fell next to each other, panting heavily. They turned to face each other and Light brought his hand to Ls face and cupped the other mans cheek. "I love you L Lawliet. Thank you for making me the happiest man alive." L reached out and ran his hand through Lights messy hair.

"I love you too Light Yagami. And it is I who should thank you as well. You have also made me the happiest man alive. I never want this to end."

"And it never will." And they kissed and Light wrapped his arms around Light as L cuddled up to him. Both tired from their previous activities, they drifted off into a peaceful slumber. That night nothing else mattered. Only their love for each other and the unspoken promise that the other would be their when they woke up...

A/N:Wow...That just kind of came to me out of nowhere... But i'm actually quite pleased with this chapter. But I want to know what everybody thinks about this so please Review!


End file.
